The True Clairvoyant
by CharmedHottieDG
Summary: The girl's name, is Glorie Jenkins, a girl of 21 years old
1. The kidnapping of Glorie

John Garrett is not dead, he survived, but he is not the true clairvoyant, he's undercover whole truth, there is a big force behind it, A girl with skills goddess, is pursued by SHIELD and HYDRA

That girl is a 0-8-4, the second being a person, Skye is the first 0-8-4, person, they both have the key to something big, The girl's name, is Glorie Jenkins, a girl of 21 years old.

* * *

><p>Glorie was getting dressed to go to college, she lives with her grandmother, she finished dressing, she was dressed in worn and tight jeans, a long blue shirt, black boots she had, she put the backpack on shoulders, she groaned silently and was the kitchen, her grandmother served in the plate, somes toast, two sausages, bacon and scrambled eggs, and black coffee, Glorie smiles, she hugged her grandmother<p>

"Good Morning grandmother, today is a great day, I'm sorry" Glorie was saying cheerfully

"Good morning, my dear, you woke up with a good foot this morning, take granddaughter, food, eat before they cool" Helen said kindly, she smiles

"Thanks Grandma, I have a lot of tests today, I hope to be lucky today" Glorie was saying calmly

"You always approve the exams, you have gifts, you should use them for good, you were born with gifts, God has given to you for a reason, you are the miracle for all" Helen said quietly, she knows the truth about many stuff

Glorie was silent, she simply nodded, she finished eating, she gave a kiss on the cheek to her grandmother, she went to her university, she was walking, she saw several men in suits and were next a black van with a symbol of a boater, she knew they want to kidnap her

She started to run like mad, she did not want to be kidnapped, Glorie was almost no air, she could not breathe, a man stood behind her, he injected a whitish liquid on her neck, she fainted to the ground, the man crawled across the floor to the Glorie unconscious, he released Glorie to the truck and took

* * *

><p><em><strong>1 hour Later<strong>_

Helen was cleaning the house, she was vacuuming the floor, suddenly the phone rang, Helen turned off the vacuum, she slowly approached the phone, she picked up and answered the call

_**"Hello, is Mrs. Jenkins, I am the director Forrester, the director of Glorie, she has not come to college, She is sick ?, or do you have an errand to do?"**_ The director was saying worriedly

"Hello Mr. Forrester, yes of course, how that has not come ?, she went straight to college an hour ago, she is not sick, she's not the kind of girl, she would not fail, never" Helen was saying nervously

_**"Surely something bad happened"**_ He was saying seriously

* * *

><p>Glorie looked blurry, she felt slightly dizzy, with severe headache and wanted to vomit, she managed to look good, she was kidnapped by HYDRA, she is caught, tied to a chair, she saw a man, she recognized him he tried to kidnap her, is John Garrett<p>

"What happened?, where am I?," Glorie was saying confused

"Well you're in one of the bases of HYDRA, your powers are incredible Miss Jenkins, I planned your kidnapping, and it worked, we have achieved, following the orders of the clairvoyant, true Clairvoyant" John said laughing like a lunatic

"You're a son of a bitch" Glorie shouted angry, she can not move on the bonds

"Now let the scandal Miss Jenkins, I'm Daniel Whitehall, Let us make you obey, do not resist" A man said seriously, was white-haired, with round glasses, he is Daniel Whitehall

They plan to brainwash at Glorie, she does not want to be controlled, Daniel turned on the machine, Glorie was scared, she looked strange colors, she did not feel anything, she was very nervous, nothing happened, Glorie managed to relax, but nothing happened

"This is very strange, that never happened, she is very strong willed, she is unlike humans, I think she is not human at all," Daniel said seriously

Glorie said nothing, she sighed with relief, she is noticing things about her, John grabbed her arm, go to the stronger as they try to dominate Glorie, they tied up Glorie on a white pole, and left there a voice spoke destructively, she was so afraid

* * *

><p>She had like four days without food, without water, without sleep, she was sweating profusely, she was staring at nothing, Daniel was to supervise Glorie, she was discouraged and sad, she looked very angry<p>

"I'm surprised, you're very difficult to master, has survived four days without anything, you're not human, several people have died in this part," Daniel said surprised

"I do not know, just what I discovered, who is it that clairvoyant?" Glorie was saying harshly, she was tired of all this

"Well, the clairvoyant is not John Garrett, he confused the agents of SHIELD, the clairvoyant is a being superior to us in any sense" Daniel was saying harshly

"Ah is a God, Or I wrong?" Glorie said random

"Yes, a god or goddess, I do not know, maybe it's man or a woman" Daniel was saying seriously, he unleashed Glorie, she hit him and Daniel fainted to the ground

Glorie started running, she was not weak, she was desperately seeking a way out, she found a way out, Glorie escaped and ran, she was on the street, several guards came to haunt her, she managed to hide, she was behind a large trash, she was relieved

these guards left the place, Glorie entered into a public restroom, she looked in the mirror, she groaned, she wants to sleep and eat, she left the bathroom, she found her backpack on the floor, she put it in her shoulders, in that, suddenly appear Phil and Melinda, they are looking to Glorie

"Hello, You are Glorie Jenkins?" Phil said seriously

"Yes, I am Glorie Jenkins, who are you?" Glorie said nervously

"Well, you must come with us, do not have much time," Melinda said severely and harshly

"You two have not answered my question" Glorie said monotonously

"We SHIELD, well, the new SHIELD, I'm Phil Coulson, and she's Melinda May, come with us, we're the good guys, come to save you from HYDRA" Phil said kindly

"Well, I'm going with you two, do not want to be part of HYDRA" Glorie sighed, she swallowed, she said calmly, Glorie went with them

* * *

><p>She was at the base of operations of the new SHIELD, Glorie can not return to her grandmother, she should be protected before returning, she was very relieved, but also very scared and worried, she thought bad things, she is very thoughtful and imaginative<p>

"You have incredible powers, we since you were born you have watched and we will have kept you safe," Phil said seriously

"Yes, I found something, I have superhuman strength" Glorie said very calmly, she smiles


	2. Saved by SHIELD

John Garrett is not dead, he survived, but he is not the true clairvoyant, he's undercover whole truth, there is a big force behind it, A girl with skills goddess, is pursued by SHIELD and HYDRA

That girl is a 0-8-4, the second being a person, Skye is the first 0-8-4, person, they both have the key to something big, The girl's name, is Glorie Jenkins, a girl of 21 years old.


End file.
